The Blindfold Girl
by Soliciter
Summary: Naruto must fight and save an OC girl who has unbelievable powers! Minor humor, lots of action!
1. Chapter 1

_I accidentally deleted this chapter so I am trying to fix it. I hope I don't screw up anything. I am not good with names and I make up my own Jutsu. Just warning you now._

_Takes place in part 2 of Naruto after the saving Gaara arc and the Sai arc. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

Chapter 1

Naruto had just finished packing up his things. Tsunade was sending them on a mission to help a village on the fire Nation border that had been attacked. They were to defeat the attackers and assist the villagers, if necessary. He walked out of the door and found he had about half an hour till they were to leave. So Naruto took a detour to his favorite ramen shop.

Sakura pounded on Naruto's door. He was two hours late. She pounded harder and harder till finally, the door snapped. Well he isn't here, Sakura thought. It only took her a second to realize where he was, then beat him to a pulp for eating (for 2 hours), and then drag his unconscious body to the gates. She swore she heard Kakashi laughing at seeing her dragging Naruto, but it stopped when he came into clear focus. A misplaced question by Sai confirmed her suspicion.

"Well lets head out," Kakashi said.

"But Naruto is still unconscious," Sai pointed out.

"Well Sakura knocked him out, so Sakura will carry him," Kakashi said.

Sakura swore that Kakashi was grinning under that mask. Whenever they got back, Sakura swore she would put him in the hospital.

Anyways, they set off Sakura carrying the unconscious Naruto over her shoulder. After a few hours of walking, Kakashi came up to Sakura.

"Do you really need to make fun of me? I think it's bad enough that I gotta carry him," Sakura complained.

"That isn't what I was going to ask, but if you insist I could make a few cracks," Kakashi teased.

"Why would you make cracks in Sakura?" Sai wondered. "What do you mean by cracks anyways?"

Kakashi and Sakura actually tripped.

"Anyways, aren't we heading towards the village that one girl from the last Chuunin exams came from?" Kakashi asked ignoring Sai's questions.

"The girl with the blindfold?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Kakashi said as Sakura dropped the waking Naruto on his face.

_Flashback_

_The blindfolded girl faced towards her opponent, a mist village ninja. _

_"Ha! I am supposed to fight a blindfolded girl? This will be to easy," the ninja scoffed._

_"You name is Yomi, correct?" The girl asked._

_"Yeah, why? Do you got a crush on me?" The ninja scoffed again. _

_A clone was instantly behind him. _

_"Lightning Blade!"_

_End Flashback_

"It just seems odd, because she was an earth type and she used lightning blade so quickly," Kakashi said.

"Well maybe she just works real hard," Sakura said.

_End of flashback at the start of next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_More combat! YAY! I love combat. Anyways, I will post stats of Yomi some time. I intend to use him in the future._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

Chapter 2

_Yomi dodged the attack just barely. It grazed his arm as he tried to sidestep it. He retaliated by throwing a kunai at the clone. It bounced off without even leaving a mark._

_"Water Style: Great Dragon Jutsu!" The leaf ninja said as she flew through hand sings. _

_Yomi was surprised. She was extremely fast. A Water Dragon came out of her hand and flew at Yomi. He jumped up in the air and threw bomb kunai at the dragon, destroying it. Before he could even move, the clone appeared behind him._

_"Earth Style: Earth Bomb!" _

_The clone rapped around Yomi and exploded in a great ball of fire. _

_"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"_

_A fireball hit what remained of Yomi as he fell to the ground. The ninja stood still as she waited to hear the thud. After teh thud came, the ninja didn't hear him move so decided she must've won. The leaf ninja walked up to Yomi's charred body. _

_"By the way, my name is Clara," She said as she stared off into the distance._

_End Flashback_

Kakashi was puzzled by how she had used all those jutsus. She was extremely fast making hand signs and had not moved a foot the entire fight. Oh well, Kakashi thought, she is on our side hopefully so I won't have to worry about it.

They were on their way to the village. They would arrive in about 5 hours. Suddenly, a nearby explosion rocked the ground beneath them. Kakashi turned to see two people charging him. He quickly dispatched both of them. Kunai flew by with paper bombs on them. Kakashi dodged them, but had been separated from the others.

Naruto was having the same troubles. Kunai flew at him and it was hard to dodge them. A ninja ran up to attack him. Naruto jumped back as the ninja began doing hand signs.

Fire shot at Naruto. He quickly made a bunch of shadow clones to take the blow for him. He was shot back from the shockwave. The ninja jumped above him and shot fire again. Naruto jumped back and summoned his clones. They positioned themselves around where the ninja was falling and kicked him into the air. Naruto jumped above him and kicked him in the head. the ninja hit the ground with a satisfying crash.

Sakura, meanwhile, had engaged the long range ninja who was throwing the kunai. He pulled out a kunai launcher and began firing kunai at her. She dodged for awhile but one surprised her and the explosion knocked her back. She was mad now. She hit the ground causing it to break and tip the ground downward. The ninja was now on a very steep hill. Sakura pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb on it. The ninja's eyes widened. She threw the bomb which knocked him down right in front of her. Sakura then began to pummel the poor ninja into the ground with no mercy. Sakura was quite pleased with the bloody mass she had left.

Sai had easily defeated his enemy. He had just drawn a snake and squeezed the ninja till he surrendered. He saw Kakashi beating up three ninjas at once and decided to wait so Kakashi could question his captive.

Kakashi just finished stacking them up in a nice pile. He turned and casually walked over to where the rest of the team had assembled.

"So, tell us why you decided to ambush us?" Kakashi asked the bound captive.

"I will never tell you anything!" The ninja shot back.

"Do you want me to let her have a shot at you?" Kakashi said gesturing towards Sakura.

He took one look at the bloody mass where his comrade had been and instantly decided to tell them everything.

_Yes, Sakura is a good tool for instigating cooperation. MWUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!_

_Read and Review Please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

Chapter 3

"My master told us to ambush you so he could see how strong you guys are," the ninja said. "He owns the village a few hours away."

The ninja continued, "He attacked the village to get some girl. She ahs a lot of value apparently and he wanted to use her in missions."

"Can you describe this girl to us?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh...I think she had brown hair and...uh..." The ninja stuttered.

"What color were her eyes?" Kakashi continued to question.

"I have no idea. She wears a blindfold for some reason, but she has two scars under each eye."

Kakashi was done with him. Sai hit him over the head to knock him out. They ran a few minutes away and decided to rest there.

Kakashi came up to Sakura.

"I think the girl from the Chuunin exams and this girl the ninja was talking about are the same. Do you mind telling me about her second match? I missed it if I recall correctly," Kakashi questioned.

Sakura remembered that she had missed the last part, but obliged to tell him the part Sakura saw.

_Flashback_

_Carla was helped into the arena seeing how she refused to take off the blind fold. She sat, out in the open, looking like a fool for a few minutes. He opponent, a ninja from the sand named Syrin, came out to face her. _

_"So your that blind girl that has yet to move a muscle the entire exam," Syrin said._

_"I guess. What's it to ya?" Carla questioned._

_"Well, I am a taijutsu type. So, in order for me to win, I must make you move a little at least," Syrin said._

_"Well, I dare you to try me," Carla said as she flew through hand signs._

_She is fast, Syrin thought. He rushed Carla, but was to late._

_"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"_

_"Earth Style: Earthern Armor Jutsu!" Syrin shouted back._

_The flame harmlessly went over his armor. He quickly grabbed his elbow and pulled a rock spear out of it. He swung at Carla. Suddenly, a rock wall came up and the spear broke on contact. Syrin turned and kicked on the other side of the rock wall. Carla flew through hand signs at lightning speed._

_"Ice Shards Jutsu!"_

_Ice Shards shot out of Carla and hit Syrin's leg. Blood flowed out of the rock armor as the ice pierced his leg. Syrin flinched from the wound. Carla was already running through hand signs. Syrin flipped back and landed just in time to dodge another fireball. _

_End Flashback_

"Then I had to leave, because I had to train with Tsunade that day," Sakura sighed.

"Interesting, well you better rest up. We are leaving soon," Kakashi said as he jumped up into the tree.

"Hey Sakura, what were you and Kakashi talking about?" Naruto shouted over.

"Why would Sakura and Kakashi be whispering to each other? Could they like each other?" Sai was punched through the tree so fast that even Lee would've said dang.

_I will post Clara's stats sooner of later. Whenever I find a way to post stats. Eventually..._

_Next Chapter: The end of the flashback! YAY!_


	4. Chapter 4

_This is a short chapter. Mostly because I am to lazy to write more. Also because I just needed a filler chapter where I could finish the flashback and have Tsunade do something for once._

Chapter 4

This part of the flashback is the one Sakura didn't see.

_Flashback_

_Syrin staggered. He used rocks to stop the bleeding. He dodged the fireballs and water dragons that tried to get him. He was a little to fast. Clara was running out of juice. _

_"You getting tired?" Syrin taunted._

_Clara responded with a fireball. Syrin just hardened his rock and took no damage. Syrin was standing on the opposite side of the arena of the crowd. Clara decided she had no choice. She pulled up the right side of her blindfold. Syrin couldn't believe what he saw. _

_Moments later, Syrin fell to the ground. He was out cold. Still, as he fell, he couldn't believe what he had seen. She possessed the Mangeykou Sharingan. The genjutsu had lasted days to him. It had been torture. _

_Clara came up to him and whispered in his ear, "Don't tell anyone or I will personally kill you."_

_End Flashback_

Tsunade was hiding on top of a random building. She was taking a vacation, in her mind, from all the work. Suddenly, it hit her. She had sent Team Kakashi out to the same village as the kid with the Sharingan. She instantly ran back to her office to send a message to Kakashi. She had to see this girl.

She arrived at her office very quickly. Nobody seemed to have noticed that she had left.

"Shizune send a message to Team Kakashi right away!" Tsunade said.

"Uh, Lady Tsunade why?" Shizune questioned.

"Just send this!" Tsunade used her "Hokage" voice.

The bird flew out immediately.

_I am putting the OC stats on my profile till I figure out a better way. Next Chapter: I have no idea right now!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A little bit of action in this chapter. I posted the stats of Yomi, Clara, and Syrin as of this chapter on my profile. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

Chapter 5

They were a few minutes away from the village. They could see the attack had been over long ago. The buildings were still smoldering a bit, but other then that there wasn't much burning still going on.

"So, lets find some villagers to help!" Naruto shouted as he ran off.

"Maybe we will get lucky and he will get captured," Sakura hoped.

Naruto stepped on a patch of ground and instantly tried to jump back. A huge explosion went off! Naruto was blown back. A giant muscular guy jumped out of a nearby house. He swung a giant mace and knocked Sai fifty yards away, at least. Sakura ran over to the guy and punched him right in the gut. He didn't even budge.

"What was that? You think THAT will hurt me?" The man laughed.

Sakura jumped back. This guy was tough. He had extreme strength and extremely hard skin. This could be rough.

Kakashi caught Naruto as he came down from the mine he had stepped on. Naruto was already healing the wounds that had been inflicted on him. Kakashi set him down and looked over to see Sai staggering up.

"Naruto you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I am fine," Naruto answered as he stood up.

"I need you and Sai to go find the blindfold girl and bring her back here," Kakashi ordered.

"Okay you can count on us!" Naruto replied. "Hey Sai! You are with me, c'mon!"

Sai followed Naruto as they ran off into the village. Suddenly, a rock spear flew by Kakashi. He side stepped it and turned to face the attacker. Syrin stood there.

"Were you the guy that Sakura told me fought this blindfold girl in the last Chuunin exams?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I lost that match, but still became Chuunin and then Jonin," Syrin answered. "So I presume you are Kakashi the Copy Ninja?"

"Indeed I am," Kakashi replied.

"As much as I would like to see your Sharingan, I would like to inform you it won't work on the type of Jutsu I use," Syrin stated matter-of-factly

"Well I appreciate you telling me that, but you don't mind me making sure you aren't lying to me?" Kakashi said as he pulled his blindfold up.

"You could still use it for watching my movements I guess," Syrin shrugged.

Syrin slammed his hands together. Rock covered his entire body, before fading into his skin. He reached over to his shoulder and pulled out a rock spear. Kakashi realized Syrin wasn't lying. He really couldn't copy what Syrin had just done.

"So shall we begin?" Syrin said.

"Lets," Kakashi replied.

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to think of a way to defeat her opponent.

"I am a giant," the man said. "Do you have any idea what that is, little girl?"

Sakura was mad now. How dare he call her little girl! Besides, a giant was just a guy that was big and could take a lot of hits. She could take him easy.

The man lunged forward with his mace. Sakura barely dodged as the mace smashed the ground into tiny bits. Sakura landed on the mace and delivered a fist to her opponent. His nose didn't even bleed. Sakura jumped on his back and began to pummel him as hard as she could. The giant clearly didn't like this as he tried to slam his back into a tree, destroying it completely. Sakura flew the tree and hit, and crushed, another one. She dragged herself to her feet. That hurt, Sakura thought. The man broke out laughing.

"Your pretty strong, but not strong enough to beat me," the man laughed as he raised his mace to finish her.

He brought down his mace on Sakura. Sakura quickly dodged out of the way. Her left leg was hurt she realized. I have to finish this fast, Sakura thought.

Sakura looked over his body trying to figure out a weakness. I got it, Sakura shouted triumphantly in her mind.

"The bigger you are," Sakura shouted as she charged the giant. "The harder you fall!"

The giant looked a little confused at her as she ducked down. She swung her legs and kicked the giants massive feet. He stumbled back and over the tree he had previously knocked down. His massive body fell and crashed into the ground. He was down for the count.

"That wasn't so hard," Sakura said as she limped over to the village.

_I am sorry if that didn't have enough action, but next chapter is all about Kakashi vs. Syrin. It will be AMAZING!_

_P.S. Sorry about having only Sakura and Kakashi talk a ton so far, but I couldn't see either Naruto or Sai contributing to either conversation very well seeing how neither of them saw the last Chuunin exams. I will change it more in coming chapters._


	6. Kakashi vs Syrin

_Time for the most amazing fight seen in this whole story so far! MWUAHAHAHAHAAHA!_

Chapter 6

Syrin threw the spear at Kakashi. Kakashi quickly ducked and launched three kunai at Syrin. They bounced off without even making a scratch. Syrin chuckled.

"Normal weapons can't pierce my armor," Syrin laughed.

Syrin slammed his hands together. Kakashi watched as Syrin pumped chakra into the ground. Suddenly, over fifty spears came out of the ground and faced at Kakashi. Then, they fired. Kakashi jumped up, but saw that more were firing at him still. He deflected a few before being cut on his left leg and right arm. Syrin once again focused chakra and each spear exploded into many tiny spears. Kakashi was trapped in a whirlwind of rock. The rock chips fell to the ground along with Kakashi. Kakashi barely pulled himself to his feet. That was a strong attack, he thought. Syrin then pulled two spears out of the ground and ran at Kakashi. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and blocked one while grabbing the other. A spear formed out of Syrin's chest and shot at Kakashi. He quickly retreated back.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi said.

He ran at Syrin with the Jutsu in hand. Syrin tried to dodge, but was to slow in the heavy rock armor. Kakashi smashed a hole through his left shoulder. Blood leaked out of the wound. Syrin winced.

"Now to finish you!" Kakashi said as he made another lightning blade in his other hand.

Syrin's eyes grew wide. Kakashi smashed the Jutsu into Syrin's other shoulder. Surprised, he leapt back from his bloody opponent.

"I was aiming for your vitals, but I missed somehow," Kakashi stated.

"I used a small rock to divert your attack. It blended in with my skin so you couldn't see it," Syrin said as he fell to the ground.

Syrin pulled two bricks out of the ground and used them to help himself up. He slammed his hands together again and spears formed out of the ground. Kakashi saw what he was doing and quickly leaped back into the woods. The spears flew at him as he ran from the spears. Kakashi hid behind a tree. A spear burst through it and Kakashi's head. Syrin jumped in front of him, thinking he had won. The clone suddenly burst. Syrin tried to jumped out, but it was to late. He was surrounded by lines with bombs on them. Kakashi jumped up above his captured opponent. He went through the hand signs for his favorite move.

"Lightning Edge!" Kakashi shouted as the extremely strong lightning blade appeared in his hand.

He fell down and slammed the strong Jutsu against Syrin, also causing the wire traps to go off. The resulting explosion blasted Kakashi back a good few yards. After a turbulent ride, Kakashi stood up and dusted himself off.

"I am getting low on Chakra, I hope this battle doesn't rage on much longer." Kakashi said to himself.

Syrin came out of the ground. He was very badly injured. He was soaked with blood. Kakashi though fro sure that it was over. Syrin stood up and looked at Kakashi.

"I was ordered to not let anyone into this village by the Hokage herself. I will not fail!" Syrin shouted.

Kakashi stared at him for a second. Is he serious, Kakashi thought. Syrin started doing hand signs for a Jutsu Kakashi had never seen before.

"Blood Fist Jutsu!" Syrin shouted.

The blood all over Syrin's body boiled up. The rock armor crumbled off of him and fell to the ground. Syrin then raised his hands and drops of blood came out of them and formed a ball above his hands. The drops kept coming until it was the size of a beach ball.

"Wait!" Kakashi shouted. "The Hokage never ordered you to attack us! She ordered us to come help you guys!"

Syrin looked confused.

"But we had a messenger tell us to not let anyone enter at all costs," Syrin stated as the blood ball deflated.

"I am a leaf village Jonin as well and my team was sent here to kill the attackers," Kakashi said as he slowly moved closer to Syrin.

Syrin sat there for a minute before releasing his blood Jutsu. Syrin walked up to Kakashi and handed him a letter.

"See, the Hokage told us to not let anyone at all in," Syrin said.

Kakashi looked at it for a second and instantly knew it was a fake. Kakashi told Syrin this and Syrin was angered.

"That mob boss is behind this whole thing!" Syrin shouted.

"Can you lead us to him?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure, but I think one of your squad may need some help first," said Syrin as he pointed at Sakura.

"Okay," Kakashi said, before they ran over to help Sakura.

Sakura had tripped and was having trouble getting up. Kakashi ran over and helped her up. She saw Syrin and began to ask what he was doing, but Kakashi stopped her and said he was a friend. Sakura's foot was broken from the earlier battle.

"Kakashi let me carry her. I can defend us with my rock Jutsu and I don't need hand signs so I won't drop her," Syrin offered.

Kakashi nodded and picked up Sakura, before giving her to Syrin. Sakura just looked at Kakashi.

"Why don't I get a say in this!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Well Syrin is almost out of Chakra and I am not. Syrin has better defense then I do. Syrin can carry you without being hurt because he can't make hand signs. It's either that or crawling," Kakashi and Syrin laughed.

"Fine, but I have one question for you," Sakura said as she looked up to Syrin.

"Fire away," Syrin smiled.

"You aren't a pervert are you?" Sakura said as she prepared her fist.

"Not at all," Syrin said with a wink.

Sakura looked like she was going to say something then decided against it. At least he isn't as bad as Kakashi, she thought. Syrin picked up Sakura like a damsel in distress.

"Okay the hideout is due north. It is on the other side of the village so it will take around half an hour from here to get there," Syrin said as they started to run to the village.

Sakura remembered about the blindfold girl. "Do you know any girl here that wears her headband like a blindfold?"

Syrin almost tripped. "Yes I do."

_I hope the Syrin vs. Kakashi battle was epic enough for you all. I feel kinda bad for Sakura, maybe I will let Naruto carry her home, MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA!_


	7. Clara's Story

_Clara's story this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this fanfic. I would be out swimming n a pool of money, but I don't so I am here writing this._

Chapter 7

Sai kicked down another door. Naruto jumped in only to find nothing. They had been using this procedure to search the village, but had yet to find the girl. Naruto sighed and moved onto the next house. They still had around twenty houses to go, but had yet to see a single villager that was alive. Sai's headset crackled alive.

"Sai are you there?" Kakashi said through the headset.

"Yes, we have not found a single villager alive yet," Sai said.

"Well Syrin is going to tell you the girl's past if it helps any," Kakashi said as Sai heard him turn over the headset.

"Hey Naruto get over here and listen to this," Sai waved at Naruto who ran over.

"Her name is Clara," Syrin started off.

"She was born a great ninja. At 8 she was already a Genin and extremely fast at hand signs. She lived by herself, but her amazing skills made everyone love her. But, unfortunately, she was blinded on a mission. In a ditch effort to save her skills, her village killed an Uchiha and stole his eyes. They implanted them into her. The operation had a complication though and one of the eyes was damaged beyond repair. They couldn't give her anything else so they left her with one eye. This lead to many of her friends betraying her and the village calling her a freak," Syrin explained.

Upon hearing this, Naruto's fist clenched.

Syrin continued, "One kid that was part of the Slanda family pushed her to far. This kid had the Raringan, an eye ability that had many different dark abilities. Anyways, This kid continued to make fun of her till she went into a beserking rage and killed the kid. She stole his right eye and pt it in her empty socket. After this happened, she couldn't take that she had killed somebody and ran away from the village. The Slanda family couldn't let it go, though. They went after her and almost killed her. She didn't want to fight them but was forced to and accidentally killed them. She single-handedly destroyed the whole clan. She obviously didn't want this and it drove her to the brink of madness that she had done it. Until a while ago, everyone treated her as a monster and wanted her dead. Then the mob boss arrived in town and said he wanted to use her. Now she listens to whatever he says. She won't come quietly because that was the first person to not think she was a monster. She is 14 if that helps any."

Naruto thought it all over. She had been called a monster and people had tried to kill her for her entire life just like him. Naruto vowed he would get her to come back to the village at all costs.

"C'mon Sai! Lets get moving," shouted Naruto as he kicked open the door to a girl sitting by herself.

"Huh? Why are you here?" The girl asked as she looked in the direction of the door.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Clara, please don't hate me," the blindfold girl said.

_Yeah she isn't very confident when not in battle. Anyways, I am going to start naming chapters cause I finally figured out how to! YAY!_


	8. End of Mission

_I continue on my chapter writing spree. Naruto and Clara have a little talk this chapter, but other then that nothing happens._

Chapter 8

"Clara?" Naruto asked.

"You think I am a monster don't you," Clara sighed.

"No, of course not," Naruto said as he inched towards her.

"That's because you haven't seen what I look like underneath this blindfold yet," Clara said as she reached for her headband/blindfold.

"I don't care what you look like. I just came here to bring you back to the Leaf Village," Naruto said. He was a foot away from her by now.

Clara took off her blindfold.

"Now do you think I am a monster?" Clara asked.

She had the Mangeykou Sharingan in her left eye and the Raringan, entirely black pupil with small white circle in middle and two rings around the circle, in her right eye. He forehead was scarred from surgery and the different eyes were a little hard to look at. Naruto flinched, but didn't make it noticeable.

"I think you look fine. My name is Naruto," Naruto said as he lended her his hand.

"You mean I don't look like a freak!" Clara shouted in joy as she jumped up and gave Naruto a hug.

Naruto gave a thumbs up to Sai who quickly told Kakashi that they had found her.

"So do you want to come with us to the Leaf Village?" Naruto asked as she let go of him.

"Is everyone there as nice as you?" Clara asked.

"If they aren't then I will kill them," Naruto promised.

"Don't kill them, maybe just rough them up?" Clara offered.

"Sure," Naruto promised as they walked outside.

Naruto introduced Clara to Sai.

"Your eyes are strange. Mind if I draw you a picture sometime?" Sai asked.

Clara consented and they all ran off to a meeting point Kakashi had told them to go to.

Meanwhile, Syrin and Kakashi had arrived at the mob boss hangout only to find it completely destroyed.

"Odd," Syrin said.

"You lied to us!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura if you don't stay quiet then I will let Naruto carry you home," Kakashi threatened.

"But-" Sakura instantly closed her mouth. Syrin was bad, but Naruto would be much worse.

"Were you going to say something?" Kakashi teased and Sakura shook her head.

Syrin laughed, "You guys are awesome."

_See Clara doesn't like fighting. I can't wait to show her true powers in a later chapter. _


	9. Hinata's Not so Secret Secret

Chapter 9

Naruto, Clara, and Sai met up with the others. Naruto introduced Clara to everybody, except for Syrin who was introduced to him. Clara put her blindfold back on, but Kakashi still got a good look at her. It's amazing that she has two bloodline limits, Kakashi thought.

"I can't keep my blindfold off for long cause it wastes to much Chakra," Clara sighed.

"No problem I will carry you!' Naruto exclaimed as he picked her up.

Sakura sighed, knowing she was safe from Naruto. Syrin noticed that and chuckled. Nobody noticed that though. They headed off to report to Tsunade. Clara couldn't place it, but she got a weird feeling when Naruto was carrying her. She had never had anyone be so nice to her before. She asked Naruto and he explained that's what friends do for each other. Clara was happy to have a friend for once and drifted off to sleep.

They finally arrived at the village. After dropping Sakura off at the hospital, they all went to Tsunade's office to give their report. Syrin went in first and after a few minutes came out and left. Kakashi, Naruto, and Clara walked in.

"Hey Granny Tsunade! This is Clara," He said.

"Hello Clara," Tsunade nodded at her. "Would you mind taking off your blindfold? I wish to speak eye to eye."

Clara nodded and pulled off her blindfold.

"So you posses two bloodline limits?" Tsunade noted.

"Yes," Clara said. "I wear the blindfold because it saps Chakra seeing how I can't turn them off."

"I see. Well Naruto will show you around while I speak with Kakashi," Tsunade gestured at the orange-clad ninja.

Naruto led her outside. He showed her everything in the village he could think of. He arrived at the Hyuga Mansion. Upon arriving, Hinata and Neji came out to greet them.

"Hey Hinata, Neji! This is Clara," Naruto introduced them to her.

"H...Hey N...Naruto, Hi Clara," Hinata responded.

"Hello, Tsunade sent a message telling us that Clara was to stay here for tonight," Neji explained.

"Ah well I already showed her around everywhere so might as well unpack your stuff here Clara," Naruto said before running off.

"Well might as well come inside so you can meet Hiashi," Neji sighed.

They all went inside, with Hinata helping Clara in. They went to Hiashi's private office. They all entered and sat down. Hiashi requested Clara to remove her blindfold and she did. Hiashi recoiled a bit at the unusual eyes, but kept a straight face.

"You will be sleeping in Hinata's room. While you are here, you must listen to all my rules. Do you accept?" Hiashi questioned.

"Yes," Clara answered.

"Good, now Hinata show Clara to your room. We have put a second bed in there for her. I want to speak to Neji," Hiashi stated.

Hinata quickly showed Clara to her room. Once they were inside, Clara turned on Hinata.

"You like Naruto don't you?' Clara said with her strange eyes staring at Hinata.

"Y...Yes," Hinata stuttered as she felt light-headed.

"I am guessing you have liked him for quite awhile haven't you?" Clara continued to question.

"Y...Yes," Hinata whispered. She felt like she would faint soon just thinking of Naruto.

"Cool! I will go tell him," Clara said as she marched off. Hinata would've stopped her had she not fainted from the statement.

_Clara isn't very good with keeping secrets either. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!_


	10. Clara's Loudmouth

_I am a sucker for a good NaruHina fanfic so I am putting some of that in here. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did then I would be on a private jet right now flying around for no good reason! But I dont...._

Chapter 10

Clara had just walked into the wall. She realized that maybe it would help if she wasn't wearing her blindfold when she walked out of Hinata's room. She pulled up her blindfold and quickly found the door. She ran outside and, after remembering where Naruto lived, took off. She arrived a few minutes later and knocked politely on the door. Naruto opened the door and saw Clara standing there with a huge grin.

"Uh, what's up?" Naruto tried. The eyes and the huge smile didn't go well together.

"I know who likes you!" She shouted like a little kid.

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Who would like me?"

"Somebody you know!' She sounded like she was going to explode from excitement.

"It isn't you is it?" Naruto asked.

Clara just stared at him and then frowned.

"What if it was me?! Is there something wrong with me?!" Clara shouted in his ear.

Naruto shook his head, "No of course not. Can you just tell me who it is already?"

"Fine," Clara pouted.

"Her name is H-" She was cut off by a giant dog jumping at her and knocking her back a few feet.

"Kiba keep your dog under control!" Naruto shouted.

"I am just doing what I was told to do," Kiba shrugged.

Clara stood up and faced her attacker. A ninja hound and a shinobi. She instantly got into a battle stance.

Kiba looked over at the fourteen-year-old and laughed. "She thinks she can take me?"

Naruto, at this point, just wanted to know who sent Kiba.

"Kiba who sent you?" Naruto shouted at him.

"H-," Kiba instantly froze and Akamaru was trapped in a shadow ball.

Naruto looked over and saw Clara looking at them with both her eyes.

"I give up. If you mind telling me who has a crush on me now," Naruto whined.

"Sure, it's Hinata!" Clara shouted without looking away from her targets.

Back at the Hyuga Estate, Hinata woke up and, after remembering what happened, took off at top speed. Meanwhile, Naruto was dumbstruck.

"You sure?" Naruto said weakly.

"I'm sure," Clara responded as she let go of both her eye abilities

Kiba, once freed, ran like crazy.

"What did you do to him in there?" Naruto asked trying to change the topic off of Hinata.

"Just killed him a few times, so what are you going to do about Hinata?" Clara asked as she practically hopped in place.

"I don't know," Naruto said as he began thinking.

It started to rain and Clara suggested they go inside. Naruto agreed and they both went into Naruto's house. Clara sat down on the couch while Naruto just paced.

"Well first ask yourself to I like her back?" Clara tried to help.

"I don't know. I never thought of her in a romantic way. Heck, what would I even say to her if I did?" Naruto asked Clara.

"I don't know," Clara laughed. "I never had a guy hit on me."

"Oh," Naruto sighed.

Suddenly, there came a knock on the door. Naruto wondered who could be out in this weather. He checked the door and found an unconscious Hinata. Her clothes were soaked making them skin tight. Naruto just took a few steps back.

"Uh, Clara it's for you!" Naruto shouted and ran to his room.

Clara walked over and nearly fainted from laughing. She picked up Hinata and lied her down on the couch. After looking around a bit, Clara realized there was nothing for her to sit on so she made a few hand signs and a rock chair came up for her. She sat down and wondered what made Hinata faint. After a few minutes, Hinata woke up.

"Hey your awake finally!" Clara shouted in a very Naruto-ish voice.

"Where am I?" Hinata asked timidly.

"In Naruto's house. We found you outside so brought you in here," Clara said as she smiled.

"N...Naruto's h...house!" Hinata almost fainted again.

"Yep!" Clara shouted.

Then, out of nowhere, Clara fell face flat on the floor. Hinata instantly helped her up. Clara pulled back down her headband before sighing.

"That's my limit right there," Clara half-laughed.

"Oh," Hinata sighed.

Hinata looked out the window and saw it was still raining like crazy.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you that I told Naruto that you like him?" Clara said as she sat back down on the rock chair. Surprisingly, Hinata didn't faint.

"He saw you soaked and freaked out. He has been hiding in his room ever since," Clara laughed.

This did make Hinata faint. Clara sighed and decided this wasn't going anywhere. Maybe if I just give a little push, Clara thought. She made the a few hand signs.

"Mind Body Transfer Jutsu," Clara whispered as she aimed as Hinata.

Clara stood up, in Hinata's body, and walked over to the door to Naruto's room. Before knocking, Clara took of Hinata's coat that hid her figure. She knocked and then quickly released the Jutsu. Naruto opened the door and instantly he covered his nose and slammed the door on Hinata, who quickly fainted. Clara laughed so hard she started coughing. The rain outside started to ease up and Clara decided she might as well take Hinata home since it was getting late. Clara picked up Hinata, and after grabbing the coat to, left.

_That was my first attempt at writing a love interest or whatever it's called so please don't throw hammers at me. It really hurts!_


	11. Clara's Crush

_I would like to give a little bit of thanks to Songbird21. Her NaruHina fanfic is my favorite, but I still don't know how to favorite something, but none the less! The dragon summoning thing is all her idea, but I am going to twist it around a little bit to suit my story._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. Still not rich. _

Chapter 11

Clara practically dragged Hinata and Neji to the training ground. She had been whining about how she wasn't good at taijutsu and thought it was a good idea if she brought to Gentle fist users to help her. Hinata was still mad at Clara for what she did (yeah she found out), but since when does Hinata hold a grudge? Anyways, they stopped on the first field Clara could find.

"Okay so I promise not to use genjutsu or ninjutsu as long as you guys give mea fighting chance," Clara asked as she pulled up her blindfold.

Neji clearly wanted to show his superiority so he agreed and got in his battle stance. Hinata backed off and let Neji go with Clara first.

It was taking awhile. Hinata had fallen asleep on the log she was sitting on. Neji couldn't hit Clara, she was to fast, and her Sharingan made her able to dodge his movements. Clara wasn't strong enough to finish Neji, either. After about an hour, Clara finally gave up and fell to the ground. Neji had a few bruises but otherwise was unhurt. Clara rested for a few seconds and then they went back at it. Hinata woke to a start when somebody crashed down next to her. She recognized it as Naruto and instantly turned red. Naruto saw Hinata and blushed a bit to.

"Uh, hi Hinata," Naruto meekly said.

That was enough for Hinata and she passed out. Naruto sighed as if he had dodged a bullet. He had been watching Neji and Clara fight, but landing right on top of Hinata wasn't part of the plan. He high tailed it out of there.

A few hours later, Hinata woke up with Clara staring at her with wide eyes. She helped Hinata up.

"What are you not practicing with Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I kinda ran off when I started to have a weird feeling around him," Clara half-grinned.

"What kind of feeling?" Hinata asked.

Clara almost said something, but stopped. She began to speak up again, but frowned and stopped.

"I can't really describe it," Clara said in defeat. "I don't know really what I am supposed to feel because I never socialized much."

"Oh, well maybe you think he is a friend?" Hinata tried.

"No, I have that feeling around Naruto. This one was different. I can actually talk to Naruto, but can't talk very well to Neji," Clara said, confused.

Hinata instantly knew what she was talking about it. She leaned in and whispered what it was in Clara's ear. Clara froze for a second before jumping up and laughing.

"I like him?! Ha!" Clara shouted defiantly.

Hinata sighed. She was just like Naruto in that she wasn't going to listen no matter what.

"Let's just head home then," Hinata said and Clara consented.

They walked home as the sun began to melt away.

Meanwhile, a certain orange clad ninja was nervously pacing in his house. He couldn't figure out why he all of the sudden felt so attracted to Hinata. He had started avoiding the Hyuga Estate just so he wouldn't run into her. That's it, Naruto thought, I am going to talk to her tomorrow. Satisfied with himself, Naruto quickly got in bed and was out just like that.

_Next Chapter I am hoping to make my longest and be the start of me breaching the 1000 word barrier for every chapter. I have done it once, but I need to get consistent so I become a better author. Anyways, Next Chapter will show all of Clara's skill._

_P.S. Yes she does like Neji! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!_


	12. Clara vs Naruto

_I can't remember where I put the Raringan abilities so don't question what it can do. Questions bring pain. Pain brings bad childhood memories. Bad childhood memories lead to suppressed childhood memories and you don't want that do you? DO YOU?_

_Disclaimer: Yet again, no owning of the Naruto._

Chapter 12

Clara was up at the crack of dawn. She was hoping to avoid Neji as she left to go to the training ground. Unluckily, Neji wakes up before the crack of dawn. As she snuck out, Neji turned and faced her.

"Where are you going so early?" Neji asked in his monotonous voice.

Clara froze.

"Uh, I...I am not g...going anywhere impo-" The last word was cut off as she turned to face Neji.

"What is wrong with you? Your stuttering as bad as Hinata when she is around Naruto," Neji commented with a slight smirk.

Clara put down her blindfold immediately. With it down now she didn't have to see his face.

"I am going to train with Team Kakashi. They want to test the extent of my powers," Clara said in the best monotonous voice she could manage.

Neji stood up, "Why exactly did you pull down your blindfold when talking to me? I don't care what your face looks like."

Clara blushed red. Damn, she thought, he just notices everything doesn't he.

As if on cue, Neji instantly pointed out that Clara's cheeks were turning red and that maybe she was sick. Clara wanted so badly to just genjutsu him and run, but if she pulled up her blindfold she would start stuttering again. Clara sighed in defeat.

"What aren't you telling me?" Neji questioned.

"I LIKE YOU ALRIGHT?" Clara shouted before taking off like Neji was a raging bull.

Neji, for once, looked a dumbstruck. Clara ran all the way to the practice ground without stopping or looking back.

A few hours later, Team Kakashi arrived. Naruto instantly began stretching. Sai pulled out a few scrolls and Sakura just talked with Kakashi a bit.

"So Clara, who do you want to fight first?" Kakashi asked as he sat down and pulled out his book.

"Uh, I will take all three of them," She smiled.

"And you say that I have a big ego," Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Fine, whatever. Commence whenever," Kakashi apparently wasn't paying attention anymore.

Clara pulled off her blindfold and faced her three opponents. Sai drew a bird and flew up in the air. Naruto created a few hundred clones and Sakura cracked her fists. Sai drew twenty lions that, along with Sakura and the Naruto clones, leapt at Clara. Clara flew through hand signs. Sakura saw how fast she was and jumped back. Despite it being an attack that takes quite a few hand signs, she was done just before she was pummeled.

"Water Style: Great Typhoon Jutsu!"

A huge ball of water formed around her and pushed out, crushing everything. Naruto and Sai were both thrown back. Sakura caught Sai as he fell and Naruto crashed through a few unlucky trees. Sakura was by herself just like that.

"Mangeykou Sharingan!" Clara unleashed her genjutsu on Sakura.

A few seconds later, Sakura fell to the ground. Kakashi was surprised to look up and see his whole team defeated.

"Uh, Clara are you even tired yet?" Kakashi asked.

"A little bit," Clara said. "But I could still go a few rounds."

"Well, you haven't one yet. In fact, you may have just lost," Kakashi laughed.

Clara heard cracking and was surprised to see a hand pop out and grab her leg. Then Naruto and his clone came running out of the trees with a giant Rasengan in between them. Clara quickly activated her Raringan which shredded both of them. They both popped. Clara's eyes widened. Another pair of Naruto's came from behind with another giant Rasengan. Another hand shot out of the ground and grabbed her other leg. Clara was trapped.

"Time to finish this!" Naruto shouted.

Clara bit her hand and threw it against the ground. A humongous hand hit Naruto and his clone, throwing them back into the trees. A rock giant was right beside Clara. It's legs weren't there, but it was from the waist up. A rock sword was on its back, despite nothing supporting it. Clara started making hand signs, but it was much slower then normal. The giant turned to face Naruto and made the same hand signs. Kakashi had actually started paying attention. He couldn't believe what Clara was doing. She hadn't turned to face Naruto, but the giant was able to face him while making hand signs. She finished in what took almost three times as long as normally. Her slowed down speed was about the same speed as Kakashi's regular speed. She truly was unique.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Clara made as if she did it, but nothing came from her. Instead, the rock giant formed a giant fireball before unleashing it on Naruto. Naruto tried to avoid the fireball, but it was just to big and it scorched him. Kakashi dropped his book in awe. Not only could she look wherever the giant was, but the giant could do any Jutsu she did and it appeared that it didn't cost Clara any chakra. Naruto stood up as the giant brought down his sword on him. It popped. Clara again was surprised.

"Damnit Naruto! How many clones do you have!" Clara shouted in anger.

"Just enough!" Shouted the real Naruto as he burst from the ground.

He held on to her legs and threw her at a tree. As she flew, he threw a couple of kunai with bomb tags on them at her. She hit a tree and the bombs exploded on her. The giant had disappeared right when her feet had left the ground. Naruto waited for the smoke to clear to see if he had won.

Meanwhile on the next training field over, Neji and Lee had caught sight of the huge giant. They decided to check it out. Right before they entered the training ground, the giant dissipated. They landed in a tree above where Kakashi was sitting. Neji saw the smoke where Clara had been bombed and Naruto standing about 40 feet from the tree.

"Kakashi, what is going on here?" Neji asked.

Without even looking up, Kakashi said that Clara was fighting Team Kakashi. Neji was surprised to here that she was taking on three people at once and even more surprised to see Sai and Sakura both unconscious.

"Is she okay?" Neji surprised himself for thinking of somebody he barely knew.

"I don't know. She just got hit by two kunai with bombs on them," Kakashi said as he pointed at the smoke that still happened to be there (If you really want to know why its still there just remember: PAIN!).

"She is fine for she has the power of youth!" Lee said as his eyes lit on fire.

Neji pushed Lee out or the tree.

"Hey Lee, Sakura is unconscious over there. Go help her," Neji suggested.

"Will do!" Lee said as he took off.

"Now that he is out of the way, can you tell me how the battle has gone so far?" Neji questioned.

"Of course," Kakashi said.

While Kakashi told Neji every twist and turn of the battle up to this point, the smoke cleared to reveal a badly injured Clara. She wiped some blood off of her arm and slammed it against the ground. Naruto countered with his own summoning. When the smoke cleared, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu faced Clara riding a red dragon.

"This is Svalon. He is my Fire type dragon," Clara introduced the dragon she rode.

"These two are Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. They are my friends and allies," Naruto said as he introduced both of them.

Svalon gave a nod to both of them.

"Do we get snacks for this?" Gamatatsu asked.

"If we win," Naruto smiled.

"Fine," Gamakichi agreed.

Without warning, Clara fainted. Svalon sighed and gently dropped her on the ground. He sighed again and disappeared. Naruto threw a bag of chips Gamatatsu's way and they both left as well. Neji had an uncontrollable urge to go make sure she was okay. Naruto was a little bit confused as he saw Neji appear out of nowhere running towards Clara. He was still confused that Clara had just fainted.

"She ran out of chakra. You have so much more then her that you quite basically out lasted her," Kakashi explained. He had appeared behind Naruto.

"Today is just full of surprises isn't it? Two summonings, two bloodline limits, and Neji's compassion. What can't she do?" Lee had also appeared behind Naruto.

Neji twitched in rage. He didn't like showing compassion, but some part of him had made him come make sure she was okay. He had admired how hard she had worked on taijutsu. Her outburst earlier had confused him a bit, though. Either way, he was still deciding what to do about the whole situation.

"Neji maybe you should pick her so she wakes up in your arms!" Lee taunted. "Then you could both be happy together in youth!"

Naruto snapped out of the state he was in so he could make fun of Neji as well. Kakashi walked back to the log and sat down to read his book.

"Hey Neji, I bet you want to kiss her to try to wake her up!" Naruto shouted despite being not to far away.

Neji actually blushed at this comment. Lee and Naruto both saw it and rushed up to him to check their suspicions.

"IS NEJI HYUGA ACTUALLY BLUSHING!" Naruto and Lee shouted together before falling down and laughing.

Suddenly, Clara burst through the trees above them and landed behind them all. He Raringan had three rings on it.

"I am able to defeat all of you right now, but...I...can't," she sighed as she deactivated her highest level of Raringan.

"I doubt it. Your out of chakra!" Naruto laughed as the shadow clone poofed out of existence.

Clara's cheeks had turned bright red. She looked up to Naruto and, without warning, ran off. Naruto and Lee were confused.

"So she just runs away?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to fight her so I could compare my youth against her's," Lee whined.

"Well I am off," Neji said as he turned and jumped away.

Neji kept running till he was about a block away from his house. He activated his Byakugan and saw that Hinata was consoling Clara. He deactivated it right as a familiar masked ninja appeared beside him.

"You realize that she could've easily defeated Naruto today right? She stopped because she was afraid she might hit you." Kakashi asked.

"How do you know?" Neji said stubbornly.

"She had activated her Jinsoku Raringan. It is the strongest ability in her arsenal. She told me earlier that she wanted you to be there when she used it so she could show you how strong she was. Unfortunately, when she went to use it you were in her fire path," Kakashi explained.

"So when she said that she liked me earlier, she meant it?" Neji concluded.

"Yep, anyways I am going to go. By the way, Naruto wanted you to give this to Hinata. Hinata is expecting it," Kakashi smiled.

Kakashi turned to leave. "Oh yeah, please don't make both of them cry." Kakashi said referring to how Neji might deny Clara and not give the note to Hinata.

"Fine. I promise to not get them both mad," Neji said in defeat. He had thought about doing both.

Kakashi smiled and left Neji to his thoughts. Neji jumped down and entered his house. He headed for Hinata's room because he knew they were both in there. For once in his life, he was afraid to knock. He tried a few times, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. You are a Jonin so hurry up and knock on the door, Neji yelled at himself. He put on his best poker face and knocked. He heard some rustling and whispering before the door was finally opened by Clara.

"Y...Yes N...Neji?" Clara stuttered. It was obvious that Hinata had suggested that Clara talk to him.

"I wanted to talk to you and Hinata this note," Neji said as he held up the note.

Clara grabbed it and handed it to Hinata. Clara stepped out of the room and closed the door. A few seconds later, they heard a faint thud alerting them that Hinata had fainted.

"S...So what did you w...want to talk about?" Clara was stuttering so bad that she could easily become the next Hinata.

"I wanted to say that I might feel the same way," Neji sighed.

Clara did a perfect impression of Hinata and fainted. Great, Neji thought, I knocked them both out. He went grabbed a glass of ice water and splashed it on Clara's face. She looked up at Neji and her face turned completely red.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out some time," Neji suggested.

"Y...Y...YES!" Clara finally spat out.

"We can go out tomorrow because it is to late tonight," Neji said before heading off to his own bed. "Good night."

Clara stayed conscious as long as she could. She weakly got back into the room before fainting right beside Hinata.

_Yay! Longest chapter! I actually have 2000+ words in this chapter. I don't feel so much like a failure anymore. Quick review of my pairings: NaruHina, NejiClar_

_P.S. Sorry I didn't get to show you the dragon's powers, but Neji had just shown up and Clara had to show him her best move._


	13. Clara's First Date

_More of NaruHina and NejiClar in this chapter. I don't think it helps the plot line in anyway so if you want to skip then be my guest. _

_Disclaimer: Why must I constantly be reminded that I don't own Naruto. *Cries*_

Chapter 13

Clara and Hinata woke up a little stiff the next morning on account of all them sleeping on the floor. Clara bid a good morning to Hinata before rushing to her bathroom. Hinata also went to her's.

A few hours later, a nervous Naruto waited at the Ramen shop. He had made sure that Hinata had gotten the note, but had accidentally shown up two full hours early. He saw somebody familiar walking down the street but couldn't remember her name. He finally remembered right as Clara wandered by. Clara was wearing her blindfold so she really didn't have a clue where she was. Naruto ran over to her.

"Hey Clara have you seen Hinata today?" Naruto asked.

"Who is that?" Clara said as she felt blindly around.

"It's me, Naruto," Naruto said. "Now can you please tell me where Hinata is?"

"If you tell me where I am," Clara bargained.

"At my favorite ramen shop!" Naruto shouted.

"Ooo! Can I have some?" Carla said as she started to walk the wrong direction.

Naruto sighed and grabbed her. He picked her up and carried her to the ramen shop.

"Huh, now I feel like I am in the air," Clara wondered.

Naruto set her down in the ramen shop and showed her to a chair. After a few attempts at sitting, Clara gave up and took of her blindfold.

"The lights are always so bright when I take off my blindfold," Clara complained.

Ichiraku walked in and saw the girl's strange face. He cringed and walked away, disgusted. Clara sighed and put the blindfold back on. Naruto got angry and called Ichiraku back to the front. He came up to see a very angry Naruto.

"What is wrong with her that you can't look at her face huh?" Naruto shouted at him.

"N...Nothing," Ichiraku stuttered. "Why do you care?"

"I promised her that I would hurt anyone that was scared of her," Naruto replied.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did," Ichiraku said suddenly.

Naruto looked a little surprised, but he patted Clara on the back. He ordered his favorite dish and Clara took off her blindfold to look at what they had. Ichiraku didn't flinch this time, but he looked her right in the eyes when she ordered. He wasn't about to make Naruto, the customer that single-handedly payed for most if not all of his expenses, angry at him.

"So Clara, why did you come down this way?" Asked Naruto as they waited for their ramen.

"I got lost. Neji told me to go to some place owned by some guy named Ichiraku and I almost ran out of Chakra looking. So I put on my blindfold and walked around randomly," Clara laughed a bit.

"Uh, the owner of this place is Ichiraku. Your in the right place, but why would Neji tell you to come here?" Naruto wondered.

"Uh, because...we...are...sorta...going on a date," Clara finished meekly.

Naruto looked like he had just seen a lightning bolt hit a cat twice. Namely, he laughed his head off. He laughed so hard that he fell off of his chair.

"Stop laughing before I put your soul in a dog's body!" Clara threatened.

"You can't do that!" Naruto challenged as he got back into his chair.

"Well, I can. But..." Clara trailed off.

"But what?" Naruto questioned.

"I can only if both people consent so putting you in a body of something that can't talk is impossible," Clara said matter-of-factedly.

Naruto had begun to think of all the stuff he could do with it, but what Clara had just said had destroyed most of his ideas. Man, he thought, Jiraiya has made me perverted. Anyways, he still wanted to try it.

"I think your lying!" Naruto taunted, but quickly forgot what he was talking about as his ramen was placed in front of him.

"Fine I will show you sometime," Clara answered as she finally got her ramen.

As if on cue, both Neji and Hinata showed up. Clara was instantly alert to their presence and started blushing as Neji sat down beside her. Hinata sat beside Naruto. Soon Neji and Hinata had both ordered.

"So Naruto why did you want me to come here with you?" Hinata asked. She surprised herself by not stuttering.

"I just wanted to go out on a date with you and thought this would be a good place to ask you. So do you want to go on a date with me?" Naruto asked.

It was like everything Hinata had dreamed about was coming true. She had spent countless nights thinking of how perfect the moment would be. This didn't measure up to any of them, but this one was real. Her face turned bright red before she broke out in a smile.

"I would love to Naruto!" She shouted as loud as she could (which really isn't that loud).

"Great! I know this cool place we can go to that is perfect to watch the sun set," Naruto said. "We can go whenever you are done eating."

Hinata couldn't wait so she ate her ramen almost (I said almost) as fast as Naruto. Naruto seemed impressed and they left. Clara had just been staring at Neji. He is just so handsome, she screamed to herself. '

"I really don't know what to talk about," Neji confessed.

"I...I have n...never gone on a date before," Clara said as she quickly wiped away some drool that had formed.

"Well, I would guess that how you got those two bloodline limits is a pretty interesting story," Neji said right before he slurped a few noodles.

Clara knew this would come, but she hated the story that came with them so much that she started to cry. Neji obviously didn't know what to do to comfort so he just finished up his ramen and waited for her to stop. Clara finally stopped long enough to tell him the whole story, but she broke out in sobs again at the end.

Neji couldn't believe what she had gone through. She had been pushed to the brink of killing people by horrible people. She had been a little kid and had no idea what she was doing. She had to live her life knowing that she can't go back and change it. Neji hugged her to try to make her feel better. To his amazement, it worked.

Naruto and Hinata had just walked out of the ramen shop. Naruto offered to hold Hinata's hand. Hinata's whole face turned red, but she accepted. They just walked and talked. The sun set before they could get their, but Hinata didn't care. She had talked with the one she loved for a couple hours and that was enough for her. Naruto seemed disappointed so he offered to walk Hinata home to make up for it to which Hinata gladly accepted.

Neji and Clara did almost the same thing with the exception of the holding hands. They both went to the Hyuga mansion and took their separate ways to their different rooms. Clara and Hinata stayed up the whole night talking about their crushes.

Sasuke sneered in his sleep as he imagined a yellow figure blowing up people's heads with a shotgun.

_Sorry about last line just had to add it to show all my loyal fans that are reading this because I haven't made another Naruto and Cheese fanfic that I have started a second one up. Next chapter will finally have Yomi enter it._


	14. Filler Chapter 1

_Still no story line. I need to do something, but for now just having fun writing different stuff._

_Disclaimer: The disclaimer is my bane. I will probably never own Naruto and the disclaimer makes sure I always know that._

Chapter 14

Yomi stood in front of Tsunade waiting for her answer.

"Let me get this straight. You want to join the Leaf Village as a Genin?" Tsunade asked as Yomi nodded.

"Eh, whatever. Sure," Tsunade waved him off.

Yomi jumped for joy and sped out of the room as fast as he could.

At a random generic training ground, Clara was going to demonstrate the body swap Jutsu.

"Okay Naruto, now we just need somebody for you to swap with. Or two people to swap with each other," Clara said.

Naruto said he would be back and took off running. While he was off trying to find somebody, Sakura walked in and saw Clara sitting there.

"Uh Clara, what are you doing?" Sakura said as she sat down in front of her.

"Waiting for Naruto," Clara smiled as she pulled off her blindfold to see who she was talking to.

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"He doesn't think I can swap people's bodies so I am going to prove him wrong," She said.

"I would like to see that actually," Sakura laughed.

"Would you switch with Naruto?" Clara asked. "I kind of don't want to wait for him to find somebody."

Sakura thought for a second. It would be a bad idea to give Naruto her body, but she really wanted to call Clara out on this. As if on cue, Naruto walked back in.

"Sure why not," Sakura finally decided. (A/N: BAD IDEA!)

"Hey Naruto! Sakura will do it," Clara shouted over.

Naruto beamed and instantly ran over to them. Clara had them stand about 10 feet apart. Then she made a few quick hand signs and asked them if they both accept the person they are switching with.

"I accept," Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

Clara bit both her thumbs and slammed them both to the ground. A flash of light happened and both Sakura and Naruto fell unconscious.

"I hope it was successful this time," Clara said to herself.

She decided to wait till they woke up. They woke up at the same time. It was obvious that it had worked when Naruto began feeling his new body. Clara instantly used release and Sakura, now in her body, began to pummel Naruto into the dirt. Clara just laughed.

"So Sakura what brought you here?" Clara asked when Sakura looked like she was finished.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to invite you guys to a party we are having. We are going to have a sleep over at the Hyuga mansion. Hiashi is throwing it for some reason," Sakura said.

"Cool! I will go!" Naruto shouted, but couldn't smile as his face was to swollen.

"Same here," Carla said.

Sakura punched Naruto one more time and ran off.

_Yes it is a short chapter. Live with it!_


	15. The Sleepover

_If anyone can tell me the exact order of how everyone sit down, I will give them some kind of prize. There are 12 people. Start at Naruto and go around the circle from left to right or right to left. Either way, I don't care. It is as if you are in the center when you write it. _

_Disclaimer: Just in case somebody out there actually thinks I have something to sue from me, I don't own Naruto._

Chapter 15

Naruto had everything packed. He was hoping to get there early so he could have a few minutes alone with Hinata. Unluckily, he had lost track of time and was now very close to being late. He froze when he saw he had 3 minutes to get there. He grabbed his stuff and took off running.

Sakura had gotten there early and, with the help of Tenten, had helped decorate the party. Clara was hiding under Hinata's bed, while Hinata had gone out to help with decorations. Clara didn't know how she got there, but was content with hiding as long as she didn't have to help decorate.

Ino, Shikimaru, and Chouji were the first people to arrive. Kiba and Shino were next. Neji greeted them. Lee arrived a few minutes after, saying he had been doing 500 push ups. Naruto arrived last right on time. Neji called everyone to attention as Clara slipped in behind him.

"Hiashi wanted to throw this party because he was quite happy to have Clara here and wanted to introduce her to everybody," Neji announced as he pointed towards Clara.

Damn Byakugan, Clara thought, He never misses anything.

"Clara do you mind letting everyone see your wonderful eyes!" Lee said with a burning passion.

Clara agreed. She took off her blindfold and everyone stared in wonder except for Ino. Ino screamed.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR EYES!" Ino yelled.

Clara began crying and ran back into Hinata's room. Neji instantly ran in to comfort her while the rest of the people yelled at Ino. Clara came out and Ino apologized.

"So first off lets let Clara decide what we do," Neji said as he ushered Clara forward.

"When I was a little girl, there was this one game that I never got to play because everyone hated me. I want to play truth or dare!" She finished a little louder then she had tried. She pulled down her blindfold to hide a small blush.

"Anything for you, Clara!" Naruto shouted as he sat down.

Hinata sat next to Naruto. Sakura sat on the left side of Naruto and soon everyone had formed a circle. Clara sat on the opposite side as Ino.

"So who wants to go first?" Naruto said.

"My power of youth will go!" Lee said as he shot forward.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"The power of youth chooses dare!" Lee said with fire in his eyes.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten (Who were all sitting next to each other) started whispering to each other. Finally, they turned and to tell him his dare. Tenten was sitting beside Ino and therefore closest to Lee, so she stood up.

"We dare you to not say youth for an hour," Tenten giggled.

Lee looked deflated, but nodded and sat down. Shikamaru thanked Tenten silently for silencing the buffoon sitting to his right. Lee refused to look at Tenten for awhile, but was kind of hard to do seeing how she was right next to him.

"So who wants to be next?" Ino asked.

"I will!" Kiba shouted as he stood up form his place between Neji and Chouji.

Chouji whispered to his best friend, who was to his right, that his challenge should be to stop his dog from growing. Akamaru, who was sitting right outside of the circle, growled at Chouji.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura asked. (Seems Sakura, Ino, and Tenten are leading this)

"Dare!" Kiba smirked.

They told him to howl like every wolf he has ever heard. As he went through howls, Hinata was just so happy to be sitting be Naruto that she didn't participate. She just sat there, enjoying the moment.

"So let's go with Neji, because he is to the left of Kiba," Ino reasoned.

Neji accepted and asked for truth.

"Tell us how you really feel about Clara!" Naruto spoke up.

Neji didn't respond. Instead, he mumbled something about hating this game and sat back down.

"I like her," he said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Content, Naruto sat down.

"Hinata why don't you go?" Clara asked as over Shino, who was sitting between them.

"Yeah Hinata! Truth or dare?" Tenten asked.

"D...Dare," Hinata managed to get out.

"I dare you to kiss Naruto," Ino said.

Hinata went through every color of red possible then fainted. Ino shrugged and they moved on.

"Clara do you want to go? Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked when Clara had nodded her head.

"Uh, Dare," Clara answered.

"I dare you to take your shirt off!" Kiba spoke up.

Clara looked around at everyone for help. When none came, she did it. Sakura couldn't believe she did it. Ino was amazed. Tenten wasn't paying attention. Lee was sulking. Shikimaru was asleep. And Chouji was eating. After about a few seconds of all the guys minus Shikimaru looking at her, she put it back on and sat down. Her face was dark red. All the girls thought this might happen to them, so they ended the game right there.

_I won't write about the rest of their little party. I will only say it was so Clara could bond with everyone. First person to review the correct answer wins a prize!_


	16. Mission Assignment

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Get off my back!_

Chapter 16

"But I don't want a mission!" Naruto whined.

"To bad!" Clara snapped as she started dragging Naruto to Tsunade's office.

They had been summoned there in the middle of the night and clearly Naruto didn't want to be there. Clara managed to get Naruto there. Hinata and Yomi were already there waiting. Tsunade made sure they were all there and then began to speak.

"I am sending you four to investigate some activities of Orochimaru."

Naruto gasped at this.

"Naruto, I almost regret saying this, but you will lead this mission," Tsunade sighed.

Naruto gasped again.

"This is Yomi. He just joined the Leaf Village. You will have to talk with him to find out a good strategy between all of you," Tsunade told Naruto.

"Alright! Let's head out in an hour," Naruto shouted.

Everyone left. Naruto was about to leave when Tsunade caught him.

"Wait, you don't even know what you are investigating yet. Here this will explain everything," Tsunade said as she handed him the mission files.

Naruto nodded and left. They all assembled at the gates an hour later. Naruto announced that they should start moving and that he would explain on the way.

After they had started running, Naruto started telling them what they were doing.

"Orochimaru has some crazy plan basically. We have reports that say he may be unguarded right now so we are going to see if we can beat him. If anybody is badly hurt then we are to retreat instantly. Everyone understand?" Naruto said in a very official voice.

"Gotcha loudmouth!" Clara teased.

"So let me get this straight. Hinata, Clara, Naruto?" Yomi pointed to each one and was correct.

"Right," Naruto suddenly noticed that Clara was jumping from tree to tree with her blindfold on. "Clara how are you doing that?"

"I tied a chakra rope around you so I am just following that," She answered.

Hinata felt a twinge of jealousy. She would love to have a rope around Naruto. At the thought of this, Hinata blushed and shook it out of her head.

"That's a little creepy to hear that a girl tied a rope around me," Naruto admitted.

"You could carry me again if that is what you are hoping for," Clara shot back.

Hinata felt that jealousy again at the thought that Clara had gotten carried by Naruto.

Naruto gulped, "Nope rope is fine!"

Hinata sighed.

Clara laughed. "I was just teasing. You aren't very good at carrying people."

"Excuse me, but shouldn't we be talking about strategies and such?" Yomi interrupted.

"I am not very good with strategies, but if you don't mind telling us your abilities that would be appreciated," Naruto answered.

"I am primarily ninjutsu and have a very high intellect," Yomi stated. "If you don't mind telling me your abilities so I can think of a few strategies."

Hinata went first.

"Hello Yomi, I-I am primarily a t-taijutsu t-type. I have the B-Byakugan and use Gentle fist style," Hinata finished trying to stutter as little as possible.

Clara simply lifted her blindfold and looked at Yomi. Yomi took note and then looked at Naruto.

Before Naruto could answer. A kunai with a bomb tag flew at them. The explosion knocked Clara and Naruto away from Yomi and Hinata. Yomi quickly hid behind a tree as did Hinata. Clara and Naruto had been knocked out into an open field. Clara quickly pulled off her blindfold.

"My, my. Some random girl has the Sharingan. Not only that, but it seems it is in permanent Mangeykou Sharingan form. Pathetic," Itachi stepped out of the trees and faced Naruto and Clara.

Meanwhile, Kisame started chopping up trees trying to find Yomi and Hinata. He started making hand signs. Yomi instantly saw what he was trying to do. He yelled at Hinata to get higher in the trees and she obeyed.

"Exploding Water Shockwave!'

A huge was of water appeared out of nowhere and smashed a huge portion of the forest. It left out the field that Itachi, Naruto, and Clara were in.

"Time for some fun," Kisame laughed.

_Next chapter: Yomi and Hinata fight Kisame._


	17. Enter Yomi

_Today my good friend Yomi will do disclaimer._

_Yomi: Kinda busy right now!_

_DO IT! (Death Stare)_

_Yomi: Fine, Soliciter doesn't own Naruto._

_Thank you. ON WITH THE STORY!_

Chapter 17

"Water Shark Missile!"

A giant shark flew out of the water right to where Hinata was. Hinata, who was on top of a tree, quickly got in her battle stance.

"Guardian Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!"

The shark was quickly destroyed. Yomi saw this as his chance. He threw four kunai. three had bomb tags, but the fourth didn't. Kisame saw the first two and avoided them. the third one came right at him. He didn't get a chance to dodge, but it didn't explode. He seemed surprised, but it was cut short when the fourth one sailed by and exploded. Kisame was thrown forward. Yomi jumped down onto the water and pulled out a sword. He stepped it into Kisame's left shoulder. Kisame pulled out his sword and swung it at Yomi. It landed a direct hit. Yomi exploded into a water clone.

Meanwhile, Yomi sat behind a tree with Hinata.

"Got the plan?" Yomi asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Ok, let's move!" Yomi said as they both went their separate ways.

Kisame was holding his shoulder wound. He didn't like this kid. Yomi appeared beside him and threw a punch at Kisame. Kisame easily dodged and kicked Yomi to a nearby tree. He hit it and fell to the water.

"You missed," Kisame laughed.

"Wasn't aiming for you," Yomi shot back as he pulled a chakra string with his hand.

A kunai that Yomi had thrown flew at Kisame. He turned and deflected it with his sword. Hinata jumped down behind him and assumed her stance. Kisame turned to face her, but it was to late.

"Eight Trigrams: One hundred twenty-eight palms!"

Kisame quickly hit up into the air and knocked around like a punching bag. Hinata finished by knocking him into the water. He went straight to the bottom and hit with a satisfying thud. That Kisame had just been a water clone. Kisame jumped out from a tree and ran at Yomi. He cut Yomi across the chest and threw him back. He was bleeding very badly, but he smiled.

"What's so funny?" Kisame asked, a little annoyed.

"You stepped right into our trap," Yomi said triumphantly.

Kisame began to walk to him when he stepped on a wire. Kunai shot from all directions at him. Yomi pulled out his katana and rushed at Kisame. Kisame did a flip and managed to avoid them all. The second he landed out of the trap, Yomi stabbed him through the stomach. Kisame coughed up blood. He began to make hand signs when Hinata rushed him. Hinata, Byakugan activated, began to hit all of Kisame's chakra points. He raised his blade in defense, but he couldn't move it. It was stuck in the water.

"What is wrong with my blade?" Kisame yelled.

"I laid a sticky trap there. You can't get it out," Yomi smiled.

Hinata backed off to show she had gotten them all. Kisame let go of his blade and tried to make a hand sign, but nothing happened. He reached over his back and grabbed Yomi. He threw Yomi at Hinata and they both hit against a tree. He rushed at them pulling out Yomi's katana as he ran. Yomi threw down a smoke bomb. Kisame laughed and kept running at the smoke. Suddenly, a few kunai flew out of the smoke. He deflected them with ease and rushed right into the smoke. The second he entered it, he noticed that he had walked into a mine field. All the bomb tags went off and in a huge explosion of genius, Kisame was defeated.

Yomi was sitting behind a nearby tree. He was hurt to badly to move. The water had just disappeared and Hinata ran over to help Yomi. She made him lie down and take off the tattered remains of his shirt. She pulled out some bandages and started wrapping him in them.

"You truly are a genius," She commented to Yomi.

"I try," Yomi simply said.

On the other side of the battlefield, Clara and Itachi were facing off.

"Mangeykou Sharingan," She said as she and Itachi entered a battle of genjutsu.

"It is truly sad that some lowly girl like yourself would have the Sharingan," Itachi commented.

"I was given it, I didn't have a choice in the matter," Clara said back.

"You could at least prove that you are worthy of it by being a good fighter," Itachi spoke as their unseen genjutsu battle went on.

Clara was barely holding up to Itachi. He was using regular Sharingan and was still equal if not better then her Mangeykou Sharingan.

"This is pointless," Itachi said as he dropped his genjutsu.

Clara dropped her's to. She was already a bit winded.

"I guess we will have to do this without genjutsu," Itachi said.

"Finally," Naruto whined. "I thought you guys were going to stand there doing nothing forever.

_Well in words it isn't the longest chapter, but I felt like I got through a lot. Yes Yomi does kick ass, but is he smarter then Shikimaru? WHO KNOWS?_


	18. Jinsoku Raringan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wished upon a star once that it would give me Naruto, but all I got was the REAL Naruto. Pfft, I wanted the anime. _

Chapter 18

Clara jumped back and threw some kunai at Itachi. Itachi easily deflected them. Naruto rushed to Clara's side in preparation to fight Itachi. Itachi flew hand signs.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

A huge fireball flew right at them. It hit both of them and they disintegrated. Two Naruto clones jumped at Itachi from behind. He dispatched both of them before dodging a kunai with a bomb on it. Clara jumped out form the ground and made the hand signs for her favorite Jutsu. She bit her thumb and summoned her monster.

"Earth Style: Earth Giant Summoning!"

An earth giant pulled itself halfway out of the ground. Before Itachi could react, Clara was already trying to finish him.

"Lightning Blade!"

The giant followed every hand sign she had made and produced a huge ball of electricity. He went to slam it into Itachi, but Itachi quickly dodged away. Itachi noticed that Clara didn't have a lightning blade in her hand. The gain makes one, but she doesn't, Itachi took a mental note.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped out at Itachi from the trees. He was holding a Rasengan and he went right at Itachi. Itachi side-stepped him and threw him against the tree. It was another shadow clone. Itachi turned to face Clara, but her giant was gone. Did she release it?, Itachi thought. I huge rock hand came out of the ground and grabbed Itachi. The giant pulled himself out of the ground and slammed Itachi down. Rock pillars surrounded Itachi and trapped him.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Shouted Clara though she was to far away to hear.

The giant shot the fireball at Itachi. Itachi quickly activated his Mangeykou Sharingan and used his Amaterasu. The fireball was destroyed along with the giant. Clara quickly released, because the fire would travel through the ground to her if she didn't. Itachi broke free.

"Phoenix Immortal Fire!" Itachi shot hundreds of small fireballs at Clara as she charged Itachi.

One hit her in the shoulder and another hit her in the leg. She fell to the ground and rolled to a stop. Naruto came out from his hiding space. He saw that Clara was hurt and rushed over to help her. He made two clones and had them use the Giant Rasengan on Itachi. Itachi, being much faster them him, rushed to him.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Fireball Jutsu!"

The rain of fireballs destroyed both his clones and hit him a few times. He fell to the ground, severely burned. Itachi walked up to him and looked satisfied. Naruto started falling into pieces of rock.

"Earth Style: Earth Bomb Jutsu!"

The clone exploded in a great fireball. Naruto ran out and helped Clara up. She couldn't walk on her left leg and her left arm was useless. She couldn't make hand signs. Itachi was thrown back, but turned to face him despite his injuries.

"You are a tricky one, but I will finish you now!" Itachi bit his thumb and summoned Susanoo.

The daunting giant stood towering above them. Clara had no choice, she had to use the Jinsoku Raringan. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened her Raringan eye to show three rings. She pushed Naruto away and focused.

"Jinsoku Raringan: Black Death!" She shouted as she starred at Susanoo.

Instantly, the whole giant self-destructed. Itachi was caught up in the explosion and took major damage. He attempted to escape, but Clara saw him. Her eye was bleeding profusely, but she wasn't about to give up now. She wiped off some of her blood and summoned a dragon.

"Ivan get Itachi!" She shouted as she jumped on the light blue colored dragon's back.

Naruto jumped on to and they took off chasing down the Uchiha. He saw them chasing him and turned on his Mangeykou Sharingan. He turned around and looked right up at them. He was attempting to hit Ivan. Clara saw what he was doing and used her Raringan, level one, to shred the trees. Itachi fell and lost his concentration. He caught himself before getting hurt by the fall. Ivan took in a deep breath then fired a hail of ice shards at Itachi. One of the ice shards hit a tree and the tree instantly froze. Itachi dodged them as best he could. Naruto quickly had an idea.

"Ivan, can I infuse my wind chakra into your hail?" Naruto asked.

"Might as well try," Ivan responded.

Naruto jumped to the front and started pouring his chakra into Ivan. Clara was busy using her Sharingan to track him and her Raringan to shred what he landed on. Her vision went blurry for a second, but it quickly returned to normal. Using the Jinsoku Raringan was dangerous, but she had to do it because what Itachi had summoned was nearly invincible.

"I am ready," Ivan informed Naruto.

"Ok, NOW!" Naruto shouted as he pushed his Chakra in.

"Wind Style: Ice Storm Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

The hail was so fast that Itachi was having troubles fallowing it. he started getting hit on all sides. Finally, Clara used her Raringan to finish him. He was severely cut up, but she didn't kill him. Clara finally relaxed and fainted on Ivan's back. Naruto grabbed her to make sure she didn't fall off and Ivan began his decent. Before they could go much lower though, a bird flew by and exploded on Ivan. Ivan recoiled and Naruto dropped Clara as a result. Clara fell to a ground, but suddenly a giant clay bird caught her and picked up Itachi. Naruto knew that it was Deidara.

"Give back Clara!" Naruto shouted at Deidara.

Deidara just waved him off and continued to fly away.

"Ivan speed up! We gotta get back Clara," Naruto shouted.

"I am already on it," Ivan said.

Hinata saw the dragon flying away. She activated her Byakugan and grabbed Yomi before taking off following Naruto. Yomi saw that Ivan wasn't fast enough to catch Deidara so he began to think up a plan.

Meanwhile, Naruto infused his chakra into Ivan and Ivan shot his Ice storm are Deidara. Deidara countered with some bombs that disabled the Jutsu. Naruto gritted his teeth. He had to save Clara. Yomi had just figured it out.

"Hinata get ready, I am going to teleport us up to Naruto," Yomi said.

Hinata nodded. Yomi started doing hand signs. He finished a few minutes later and they both appeared right behind Naruto.

"I don't care what you did, but we have to help Clara right now," Naruto said as Hinata and Yomi appeared behind him.

"I have an idea Naruto!" Yomi shouted.

"I'm listening," Naruto said as he continued to help Ivan fire ice shards at Deidara.

"I could teleport us to on top of the bird. You will have a Rasengan ready and hit Deidara. Then I will teleport us all back once I get a hold of Clara," Yomi explained.

"Okay let's do it," Naruto formed a Rasengan then placed a bunch of clones that changed into Yomi and Hinata to confuse Deidara.

Yomi focused and they were suddenly right behind Deidara. Without warning, Naruto slammed the Rasengan into Deidara. Yomi grabbed Clara and then teleported them all back to Ivan.

"I can't stay much longer," Ivan said as they flew off.

"Just land then," Naruto said.

Ivan landed and let them all off before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto set down Clara and Hinata let down Yomi.

"Yomi are you okay?" Naruto asked as he examined the bandages.

"I am fine. Hinata bandaged me up, but I have a confession to make," He said.

Both Hinata and Naruto closed in to listen to him.

"I am actually not a ninjutsu type. I am not a genjutsu type and my taijutsu is lacking," Yomi said. "I lied earlier because I didn't know I could trust you guys."

Naruto's face burst into a smile. "Well now you know!"

"Good work on the bandages Hinata," Naruto embraced her in a hug.

Hinata could only think of one thing: Naruto was hugging her. She glowed red before passing out. Yomi tried to laugh, but his injury prevented him from it. Naruto sat Hinata down and went over to check on Clara. She seemed fine, just out of chakra.

"Well looks like I am stuck doing everything," Naruto sighed.

"I will help," Yomi said as he stood up.

"You sure your okay?" Naruto asked.

"I am fine. I will let you in on a little secret if you promise not to tell anyone," Yomi told Naruto.

Naruto nodded. Yomi leaned in real close and whispered something in his ear. Naruto's eyes widened.

"That is impossible," Naruto said.

"I told you as payback for lying to you earlier. Also, I will show you to prove it," Yomi said as he pulled off his bandages.

The whole cut was gone. He looked perfectly fine. Naruto couldn't believe it. If he didn't know better he would say that Yomi had a tailed beast inside him, healing him. But, he didn't.

"Well I promise not to tell anybody so let's get to setting up those tents," Naruto smiled.

Yomi smiled back and grabbed one of the tent kits.

_What could this power that Yomi possesses? _

_BTW: Yes Clara kicked Itachi's ass. DEAL WITH IT!_


	19. End of Mission 2

_I just realized that I never said when this takes place. I updated the 1st chapter so it tells everyone when I set this story. Sorry for anyone that was imagining it in a different spot. My fault._

_Disclaimer: Why do I not own Naruto? Is it because I am not good looking enough? That isn't my fault. Oh it's because I didn't think of it first..._

Chapter 19

Hinata awoke with a start to find her sleeping in a tent. On the other side of the tent was Clara. She was just waking up as well. Hinata went outside to find Naruto sitting in front of the fire.

"G-Good morning N-Naruto," Hinata said as she sat down opposite him.

"Hey Hinata, I got some apples," Naruto said as he offered her one.

She was starved and gladly took it. Clara came out of the tent looking like she had just been mauled by a bear.

"I feel horrible," Clara said as she sat down next to Hinata.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he handed her an apple.

"My eye hurts so badly from me using the Jinsoku Raringan to save us, Naruto," she stated.

She had the blindfold on at the time, but Naruto could see where the blood had been. She patted down her hair to fix it up a bit.

"How des my hair look now?" Clara asked.

"You look fine," Hinata answered.

Naruto just sighed. Girls and their hair. Yomi appeared a few seconds later and sat next to Naruto.

"How are you all doing this fine morning?" Yomi asked.

Clara and Hinata said they were fine.

"We have to head back to the village because Tsunade is expecting us back," Naruto said. "Since we were supposed to be dealing with Orochimaru then she will send out help if we aren't back in time."

Yomi nodded and grabbed an apple to eat. They cleaned up the camp and got ready to leave. Clara was still recovering from using the Jinsoku Raringan so she wouldn't be able to keep up. Yomi offered to carry her, but he wasn't strong enough to carry her all the way back to the village. Naruto offered and as he picked Clara up, Hinata felt jealousy again. They hurried back to the village as fast as possible.

After arriving, Naruto went to report the mission while Hinata helped Clara home. Yomi teleported away somewhere. They arrived at the Hyuga estate and both went inside.

"So how did our mission go?" Neji asked as Clara and Hinata entered.

Clara blushed deeply at the sound of Neji's voice.

"We were ambushed by that Akatsuki so we had to turn back and return to the village," Hinata explained.

"Oh," Neji nodded. "Well you got back in time for dinner. It's in a few minutes."

Hinata thanked Neji for telling them then grabbed Clara and dragged her to her room.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking to the Hyuga estate to give Hinata and Clara the update on the mission. He walked up to the front door, but he just couldn't bring himself to knock. He was scared to come face to face with Hiashi. He finally got enough courage up and knocked. To his relief, Neji answered the door.

"Naruto what do you want?" Neji asked.

"I came to give Clara and Hinata an update on the mission," Naruto said.

"Fine. I will be back with them in a second," Neji said as he closed the door.

A few minutes later, Hinata and Clara walked out and shut the door behind them.

"Hey Naruto," Clara said.

Hinata, on the other hand, was having a problems saying hi. While it is true that they had been closer now, Naruto and her still had yet to go on an actual date.

"H-Hey Naruto," Hinata managed.

"Well Tsunade is kind of disappointed that we didn't find Orochimaru, but on the bright side we killed one of the Akatsuki. So she is counting it a success and gave us our pay," Naruto said as he handed them both envelopes.

Neji poked his head out of the door.

"Dinner is ready. Naruto, would you like to join us?" Neji asked.

"I would love to!" Naruto said as a huge smiled appeared.

Neji showed him to the dining hall. Luckily, they were eating alone that night. Naruto sat down next to Hinata and Neji sat next to Clara.

"So Naruto, which of the Akatsuki did you guys run into?" Neji asked.

As Naruto began telling him what happened, Clara talked to Hinata.

"Hey do you think that Ino girl doesn't like me?' Clara asked.

"No, I am sure she likes you. It's just your eyes surprised her," Hinata explained.

"Oh," Clara said a little crestfallen.

"I think your eyes look awesome!" Naruto had suddenly burst into the conversation.

"Thank you Naruto," Clara said.

"They are a bit...intriguing looking," Neji said.

Clara blushed at this comment.

"Well it's getting late. I better leave," Naruto said as he got up and stretched.

"Bye Naruto," Clara and Neji said in unison.

"G-Goodbye Naruto," Hinata said.

Naruto left and they all got ready for bed. Clara had trouble sleeping again, but at least she was in an actual bed.

_Not over 1000 words, but hey at least I am trying._


	20. Clara vs Neji

_I am slightly saddened by how few reviews I am getting despite the number of hits and visitors I am getting. Please review. I use a lot of ideas that people give me, I actually read through each on, and I sometimes respond. For those who have: thank you. For those who haven't: PLEASE DO SO! Or else I might have to roll up into a ball and cry in a ball and cry in the corner. Anyways time for my Disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own this Naruto of which you speak._

Chapter 20

Naruto and his team had just arrived back from their mission to assist Shikimaru and defeat the Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu. He was in the hospital when Hinata and Clara came to see him. They had come to make sure he was okay. Hinata didn't mind that Clara was there, in fact Clara was becoming like a little sister to her. In a few years, she might actually be her younger sister.

"Naruto I think Hiashi wants to make me marry Neji," Clara said a little absentmindedly.

"WHAT?!" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You know, like an arranged marriage," Clara explained.

"Yeah, but why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know for sure, but he mentioned the possibility to Hinata. Since I don't have any legal guardians, he can have me marry Neji because I live in his house and agreed to his rules. He probably just wants the Sharingan and Raringan in his clan," Clara shrugged.

"Your not offended by this?" Naruto asked.

"Well seeing how I am only 14, I am not thinking about it because I still have 2 more years till I can be married anyways," Clara shrugged again.

"So does he do this for all of the people in the clan?" Naruto asked.

"S-So far only p-person besides N-Neji he h-hasn't arranged a marriage for is m-me," Hinata answered.

Hinata blushed at the thought of her being paired with Naruto.

"Huh," Naruto thought for a second.

Naruto remembered that he had promised himself to tell Hinata that he liked her a long time ago. He hadn't gotten to it, but he realized that because of what Hiashi was doing she wouldn't be available whenever he arranged someone. But did he really like her enough to marry her? He hated thinking, it hurt his head. Clara seemed to realize what Naruto was thinking about.

"Hey Hinata? I left that get well present we got for Naruto downstairs. Mind getting it? I would, but..." She trailed off implying her eyes.

Hinata nodded. Right when she left, Clara quickly made a few hand signs.

"What did you just do?" Naruto asked when she was done.

"Broke the elevator so she had to walk and seeing how we are on the 11th floor, she will take awhile," Clara answered. "Anyways, what are you going to do about Hinata?"

Naruto was surprised that Clara could read him so well. He tried to look her in the eyes, but she pulled down her blindfold.

"I don't know. I like her, but if I start hanging out with here then Hiashi might try to arrange a marriage and I don't know if I love Hinata or not," Naruto sighed. "I hate deep thinking. It hurts my head."

"Speak for yourself, I am trying to help a guy a year older then me despite never being in a relationship before," Clara laughed.

"True," Naruto said more to himself then Clara. "I know somebody that can help! Sakura is really good with relationships."

"Want me to go get her?" Clara asked.

"Please," Naruto said right as Hinata walked in holding a wrapped box.

"H-Here you go N-Naruto. Sorry it took s-so long, the e-elevator was out," Hinata explained as she sat down.

Clara made up an excuse and left. She quickly located Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura are you busy?" Clara asked.

"Yes, I am at work," Sakura laughed.

"Ah, well can you come with me for a second?" Clara asked.

"You don't understand the concept of work do you?" Sakura said as she went through papers.

"Naruto needs relationship advice," Clara said.

"Like what?" Sakura asked without looking up.

"Naruto likes somebody, but if he starts going out with her then her father might arrange a marriage and he isn't sure if he loves her or not," Clara said with a smile.

"How does he get himself into these things?" Sakura asked. "Well I would say to just date her and see if he does grow to love her."

"Okay thanks Sakura," Clara said as she ran off.

She suddenly turned around and came back to Sakura.

"Oh yeah, I might be in an arranged marriage soon!" Clara said before turning around and running off.

This made Sakura a little bit confused. Clara ran up and whispered what Sakura had said in his ear. Hinata didn't hear what Clara had said.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" Hinata answered.

"I was wondering if, after I get out of here, we could go out on a...uh...date..." Naruto asked.

Hinata changed through so many colors of red that she may have even invented a few before finally nodding her head because she didn't trust her voice. She then fainted.

"Did she say yes?" Clara asked.

"Yeah then she fainted," Naruto said.

"Ah well I am off. I have to go train against Neji's team today. Later!" Clara said, but unfortunately walked into a wall. "Uh, now see ya!"

A few hours later, Clara talking to Lee as they waited for Tenten to arrive.

"So Lee, you don't have any ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Clara asked.

"No, but my power of youth lets me prevail!" Lee shouted.

Neji was deep in his thoughts about some unknown thing so he wasn't participating in the conversation.

"So I am fighting three taijutsu types today?" Clara asked.

"Yes, but don't worry for the power of youth will helps us all become stronger!" Lee shouted as he did the good guy pose.

"Uh, yeah sure," Clara said.

"Sorry I am late, I found a katana on the ground and I just had to have it!" Tenten said as she walked into the training ground.

"Cool well let's start with the beating," Clara said confidently.

"How are you so sure that you will beat all three of us?" Neji asked as he left his trance like state.

"I don't need my blindfold off to beat you. Just watch and learn," Clara said as she gave a thumbs up.

"That is it! Lets take her down!" Neji rushed at Clara, Byakugan activated.

Clara performed a few hand signs as fast as lightning and unleashed a water dragon at Neji. Neji destroyed it with an empty palm attack and continued to charge. Clara quickly did a few more hand signs and then slammed her hand to the ground.

"Earth Style: Earth Needle Wall!"

A huge wall came up right in front of Neji. He quickly jumped back as spikes shot out of it. He did his rotation to deflect them. Meanwhile, Tenten got behind Clara and unleashed a volley of random weapons. Clara dodged all of them effectively. Now it was Lee's turn, he ran up to Clara as she came down from a jump. Right when she landed, Lee delivered a kick to her ribs. She tumbled a few yards before rolling to her feet.

"I have no choice I guess," She laughed as she pulled off her blindfold and threw it to the ground.

"Mangeykou Sharingan!"

She captured Lee in her illusion. Neji saw this as his chance, because Clara can't move while using genjutsu. He ran up to her, but to his surprise, she quickly dodged.

"How did you move while still using genjutsu?" Neji asked in wonder.

"I only have one eye devoted to the genjutsu. When I got the Raringan, I put it in poorly so my eyes don't move together," as Clara said this Neji noticed her Raringan eye looking at him.

Neji sweat dropped. If she could do genjutsu and dodge while doing it, then she could easily disable one or all of them if she caught them in it. Tenten pulled out a scroll. She threw it up in the air. Suddenly, hundreds of kunai shot at Clara. She quickly released the genjutsu and turned to face the attack.

"Raringan: Shred!"

All of the kunai instantly shredded into nothingness. She threw her own kunai at Tenten, but Tenten expertly blocked them. Clara made the hand signs for her favorite move.

"Earth Style: Earth Giant Summoning!"

A huge giant made of ground rose up behind her. It quickly pulled out it's sword and deflected some more kunai that Tenten threw. Neji noticed that Clara was going slower when she made some new hand signs. The giant copied every move she made and soon shot a giant fireball at Tenten. She was hit and blown back. Lee ran to Clara at full speed. The giant brought his hand down on Lee. Lee jumped on to it and then jumped down to Clara. Clara moved and instantly the dragon was destroyed. She jumped back to face Lee and Neji. I am running out of Chakra, she thought, I have to try finishing this soon. She started making hand signs. Neji and Lee rushed to stop her but it was to late.

"Lightning Style: Swift Strikes Jutsu!"

Just like that she was gone. She appeared behind Lee and knocked him into the air where she started pummeling him around like a rag doll. She then finished it with a slam to the ground where Lee lie at the bottom of a crater. She appeared back where she had been before the attack, facing Neji. She was breathing heavily. Neji couldn't believe how fast she was. She faced Neji.

"Mangeykou Sharingan!"

Neji quickly moved before she could see his eyes. He rushed from the side. Clara summoned Ivan who swiped his tail at Neji. Neji expertly dodged and unleashed a volley of kunai at Ivan. Ivan made his one hand signs and unleashed an icy blast that froze them in midair. Neji landed as Clara jumped on Ivan's back. She fired a fireball at Neji, but he dodged it as well. She put her chakra into Ivan as he made a few hand signs.

"Dragon Combination: Fire and Ice Blast Jutsu!"

A combination of fire and shot out at Neji. It was extremely fast and Neji had no choice but to use rotation to break it as it shot at him. He was getting extremely tired at this point, but he knew Clara was at her limit as well. He had spent enough time with her to know that she had a few minutes left at most. Ivan left because Clara couldn't support him with her chakra anymore.

"Neji, I refuse to lose to you. I have only lost one in my life and I refuse to go through it again," Clara shouted as her Raringan gained three rings.

Neji had to get her before she could activate it. He got in his stance to try and beat her before she could use her best move. He launched an empty air palm at Clara that knocked her back. He got as close as he could as Clara landed and rolled to her feet. It was now or never.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!"

Neji charged at lightning speed and began to beat the living daylights out of Clara. He quickly closed all her chakra gates and finished with a kick to the ribs that sent her flying into the trees. She crashed and fell to the ground in a thud that made Neji fell guilty. He deactivated his Byakugan and walked up to see if she was okay. He knelt down next to her when suddenly she jumped up and grabbed on to him.

"Earth Style: Earth Bomb!" Neji heard the voice come from behind him.

The explosion never came. Suddenly, Ivan appeared behind him with Clara on his back. Neji looked a little confused as the earth clone fell apart.

"I didn't activate it, because it might have seriously wounded me," Clara explained as she jumped off Ivan.

"I though Ivan left?" Neji asked.

"Ivan can turn invisible be reflecting all the light off him. He did that and added the smoke for effect. I knew you wouldn't look to much into the smoke with Byakugan because you would assume it was just Ivan leaving so I left an earth clone there," Clara explained.

Ivan nodded and left for real this time.

"Wow. So cute and smart to," Neji said.

He caught his mouth. Had he just said that out loud? This was enough to not only change the colors on Clara's face, but also helped her improve to be the second Hinata by making her faint.

A while later, Lee and Tenten finally woke up. They both waved goodbye to Neji and left. Neji smiled (shocker) and carried Clara back to the Hyuga Mansion.

_If I didn't like the Naruto and Hinata match so much then I would've never paired Neji with anybody...ever. This one broke the record for longest chapter! YAY! (BTW it was 2200) _


	21. 15th birthday!

_Just got back from vacation and am posting this. I am going to have an epic battle at the end of this fanfiction, but don't worry: I shall have a sequel._

_Disclaimer: No money, no ice cream, and no Naruto. Sad, isn't it?_

Chapter 21

Naruto was getting tired of so many people knocking on his door daily. He knew it was only going to be one of two people: Clara or Hinata. Sometimes both. He finally opened it and saw, to his surprise, Tenten.

"Uh, hi Tenten. I didn't even know you knew where I lived," Naruto said weekly.

"Of course I do. I know this kind of stuff," Tenten said as she walked right in and sat on the couch.

"Um, come in?" Naruto said as he closed the door.

"I have a secret to tell you and apparently this is one of the few places I can tell you," Tenten explained as she looked around.

"Why is it safe here?' Naruto asked as he sat down on a stool opposite Tenten.

"Well we are dealing with trying to tell a secret and not letting Clara find out and apparently she never spies on this place," Tenten explained.

"Why? I mean, does she spy on other places?" Naruto asked.

"Sort of. When she walks around with her blindfold on, she randomly uses some kind of technique to search places," Tenten continued to explain. "She never checks here because she trusts you I think."

"Okay, so what is this secret?" Naruto didn't care much for secrets so he was half falling asleep.

"We are throwing a surprise party for Clara. It's her birthday tomorrow," Tenten said.

"How did you find out her birthday?" Naruto asked.

"Well Hinata asked her and she told Hinata it was tomorrow so that's how," Tenten explained.

"Okay. So what do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

"We want to give out these invitations to everybody," Tenten said as she handed Naruto them. "It's at Neji's house. Tomorrow at 5 p.m. Neji, Hinata, and Sakura all already have their's so just give out the rest of them to everyone else."

Naruto nodded and took the envelopes. Tenten waved and left. Naruto set off to deliver the invites.

"Hey Chouji, Shikimaru!" Naruto shouted as he landed beside the close friends.

"Hey Naruto! How's it going?" Chouji replied.

"Good. Hey, you guys remember Clara?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, the weird girl that ahs two different bloodline limits, has a crush on Neji, good friends with Hinata and yourself, and took her shirt off at that sleepover we had. Correct?" Shikimaru said.

Wow, Naruto thought, not bad for only seeing her once and sleeping during most of it.

"Yeah her. I came to give you guys these," Naruto said as he handed them the invitations. "Don't tell her!"

Naruto took off as Chouji and Shikimaru opened their invitations. Next up was Ino. He quickly located her at the flower shop. As he walked in Ino suddenly brightened up.

"Hey Naruto, you here to buy flowers for somebody special?" Ino asked.

"Uh, no just wanted to give you this," Naruto said.

"Are you ever going to get flowers for Hinata...I mean somebody special?" Ino asked as she took the invitations.

"Fine I will get her some flowers. What would be the best?" Naruto knew the second he said that that he was in for a long ride.

Ino jumped up and grabbed Naruto. She began dragging him around the shop showing him all of the flowers and what Hinata would like and what each one went. It dragged on for 3 hours.

Naruto finally escaped with what looked to him like random assortment of flowers. He scratched his head, but decided he might as well just give them to Hinata whenever he goes to the party. All that was left was Lee. He found Lee at the usual training ground with him doing his usual thousand push up. Naruto waited for him to finish before approaching him.

"Hello Naruto! How are you enjoying you youthful day!" Lee shouted in between breaths as Naruto walked up to him.

"Pretty good anyways I got something for you," Naruto said as he handed Lee the envelope.

"Thank you for this youthful invitation! By the way, who are the youthful flowers for?" Lee asked. "Are they for Hinata?"

"How come everybody knows that Hinata and I are going out?" Naruto asked.

"So it is true?" Lee asked again.

Naruto answered by running away. Lee laughed and continued to train.

Naruto arrived at the Hyuga estate and gave Hinata the flowers he had gotten. Hinata was so happy she wrapped him up in a huge hug. Naruto hugged her back.

The next day...

"Where are we going?" Clara asked as Hinata lead her around.

It was easy to lead around somebody that regularly wore a blindfold. They had trained earlier in the day as well so she had to little chakra to use to watch where she was walking.

"It's a surprise," Hinata said.

Clara went ahead and let herself be dragged around. She was surprised by how Hinata had changed recently. She almost never stuttered, she hadn't fainted in a long time, and she was even acting less timid.

"We're here!" Hinata said excitedly.

"Cool," Clara said as she pulled off her blindfold to see the Hyuga estate. "Great surprise. I am just going to go inside and cry in a corner...again."

"Why?" Hinata asked innocently. She had become good at pulling pranks since she had started going out with Naruto.

"Because it's my birthday and it has never been a fun day for me," Clara sighed as she walked in.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted except for Shikimaru who was asleep.

Clara showed her surprise by unleashing a fireball on Chouji. She quickly realized what she had done and apologized to everyone.

"No worries! I can take it," Chouji said as he stood up.

Clara smiled.

"So what now?" Naruto said as he looked over expectantly to Sakura.

"Lets have a couple's dance!" Sakura shouted.

The guys and girls separated. Naruto just followed Lee.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Naruto whispered to Lee.

"We are supposed to go over and ask one of them to dance," Lee whispered back.

Neji went out first and bowed to Clara.

"Care for a dance," Neji said with a smirk.

"Uh, sure," Clara said a little bit confused.

"Don't worry I will lead," Neji said as they stepped out to the dance floor.

And so the night continued with just about everyone getting a dance in with different people. Chouji was a surprisingly good dancer.

Meanwhile at the Hokage office, Syrin and Kakashi were being debriefed on their next mission.

"I have some startling news for you both," Tsunade began. "Orochimaru has been killed by Sasuke."

Kakashi and Syrin were both surprised.

"Sasuke has also formed a team to help him hunt down Itachi, I am told," Tsunade added.

"So what's our mission then?" Syrin asked.

"Well I was going to send out a big group that was lead by Kakashi to try and find him," Tsunade explained. "A group of 8 with two Jonin, 5 Chuunin, and, of course, Naruto."

"Do I get to choose who comes on this mission?" Kakashi asked.

"I chose one person for it already. Yomi has shown that he is almost as smart as Shikimaru and since Shikimaru will be busy, I am sending him with you. The rest are up to you," Tsunade shrugged. "I suggest you get somebody with the Byakugan, but I am sure you knew that already."

"Okay. I will head out now to go inform who I have selected," Kakashi said after he though for a moment.

"I guess I will tag along then," Syrin smiled as they both left.

After they had left the office, Syrin spoke up.

"So, mind telling me who you chose?" Syrin asked.

"It's a surprise," Kakashi said.

_Syrin has become my character. I can't remember hand signs very well and Syrin can't do hand signs period. If anyone has a good idea to explain why he can't make hand signs, please tell me. I have already decided, but if you explanation is better then I am all ears. _


End file.
